Under the Christmas Tree
by Leticia Marques
Summary: É Natal, mas isso não muda a rotina de Dimitri e Rose. O treino acontecerá. E algumas surpresas virão. [One-Shot que me rendeu o primeiro lugar no "Concurso Cultura É Natal em São Vladimir" do site 'Vampire Academy Brasil']


— Aonde vai com tanta pressa, Dimitri? — Yuri perguntou ao me ver passando pelo saguão de entrada do prédio dos guardiões.

— Tenho treino com uma aluna — respondi rapidamente.

— Mas é Natal.

Ignorei seu comentário e saí para o pátio, sendo recebido por uma lufada de vento gelado. Tudo estava coberto de neve e o silêncio reinava naquela manhã. O sol estava escondido atrás das espessas nuvens que anunciavam uma tempestade.

Era manhã de Natal. Todos os Moroi estavam dormindo, seguindo o horário comum para eles. Quando sugeri um treino para hoje, pensei que Rose fosse recusar e me acusar de tentar matá-la lentamente através de exercícios forçados. Mas enquanto tomávamos uma xícara de chocolate quente na noite anterior e eu levantei a possibilidade, ela imediatamente aceitou.

A Academia St. Vladimir tinha organizado um baile de Natal, na noite anterior, para os alunos que ficaram na escola. Nesse mesmo baile, Rose tinha se metido em uma confusão, chegando a agredir um Moroi que tentou passar a mão por seu corpo. Eu não o culpava. Não inteiramente. O vestido que ela usou era muito sensual e tinha deixado vários homens querendo muito mais que apenas observá-la.

Para evitar que ela fosse punida pela diretora, eu tinha arrastado-a para fora do salão, em direção ao prédio dos guardiões. Lá, fiz chocolate quente para nós dois e sentamos juntos. Conversamos por um tempo, até que ela se acalmou e eu a levei de volta para o dormitório, pedindo apenas para que não se metesse em mais confusões naquela noite.

A vontade que eu tinha, no entanto, era pedir para ela ficar conversando comigo. Ou ao menos ficasse mais um pouco, mesmo que em silêncio. Seria estupidez minha, é claro, então a deixei ir embora.

Agora eu estava correndo para o ginásio, não porque estava atrasado, mas porque queria vê-la novamente. E, principalmente, porque queria lhe entregar o presente que tinha comprado.

Quando cheguei à sala dos armários, Rose já estava lá, sentada em um banco, enquanto arrumava as faixas em volta das mãos. Ela ergueu o rosto ao me ver entrar e sorriu.

— Cheguei primeiro, camarada. Isso me dá o direito de escolher as atividades?

— Não — respondi apenas, tentando ignorar a emoção que me invadia sempre que a via e quando ela sorria para mim.

— Mas é Natal.

— Feliz Natal.

Ela bufou diante do meu tom frio. Sabia que às vezes eu era exageradamente rude com ela, mas era o meu mecanismo de defesa para não me aproximar demais. Para não deixar evidente o quanto ela me afetava.

Ainda assim, Rose não se incomodava com meu aparente mau humor. Mesmo treinando em plena manhã de Natal, com poucas horas de sono, ela não fez corpo mole ou reclamou em momento algum. E a cada minuto que passava eu me via mais e mais preso em seus movimentos, no feitiço da ondulação dos seus cabelos a cada vez que ela dava um golpe ou se esquivava.

— Deveria prender os cabelos — sugeri em certo momento.

Mesmo que eu estivesse adorando vê-la assim, percebia que isso estava atrapalhando seus reflexos.

— Esqueci o prendedor no dormitório — ela falou enquanto tentava fazer um nó com os próprios fios, mas esse logo se desfez e ela resmungou irritada. — Talvez eu devesse cortar logo de uma vez.

— Não.

Rose me encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Não? Gosta de me ver atrapalhada, camarada? Ou é outra coisa?

Lá estava aquele tom. Aquele tom de quem estava ciente do motivo, mas que gostava de me provocar.

— Vamos encerrar o treino por hoje — falei apenas e lhe dei as costas, já rumando em direção à sala dos armários. — Recolha tudo.

Escutei sua risada suave enquanto me afastava, mas não me voltei. Rose sabia que eu amava seus cabelos e não perdia a oportunidade de caçoar de mim quando encontrava uma demonstração da minha fraqueza. O que ela não sabia, ou talvez fingisse não saber, era que minha fraqueza não era apenas por seus cabelos.

Enquanto guardava a garrafa de água de volta na bolsa, esbarrei na caixa onde estava seu presente. Por mais que parecesse tolo, eu estava sem coragem para entregá-lo.

Com um Strigoi eu poderia lidar, mas com Rose e meus sentimentos por ela era algo completamente diferente.

— Já guardei tudo — Rose anunciou quando se juntou a mim. — Estava pensando naquela xícara de chocolate quente de ontem. Alguma chance de fazer de novo?

— Tenho coisas para fazer.

— Ah, claro. Bem, melhor voltar para o dormitório então. Talvez dormir um pouco mais. Feliz Natal, camarada.

Lá estava eu sendo rude novamente, quando tudo que ela fazia era ser gentil comigo. Às vezes a necessidade de me mostrar indiferente acabava me transformando em um completo idiota.

— Rose, espere — chamei quando ela começou a se afastar. Respirei fundo e tirei a pequena caixa de dentro da bolsa de ginástica. — Feliz Natal.

Por vários segundos, ela nada fez a não ser me encarar em silêncio e lançar olhares confusos para a caixa embalada que eu estendia em sua direção. Quando dei um passo para me aproximar, Rose franziu o cenho e só então pegou a caixa da minha mão.

— O que é isso?

— Seu... presente de Natal.

— Você comprou um presente? Para mim? — ela perguntou incerta, segurando a caixa como se algo fosse saltar de dentro. — Por quê?

— Preciso de motivo?

— Levando em consideração que você só tem me dado patadas ultimamente, é, acho que precisa de um motivo.

— Eu não tenho lhe dado... — Mas me interrompi antes de negar aquilo. Ela tinha razão. Nos últimos dias eu não tinha sido a melhor companhia. — Sou seu treinador. Passamos todos esses dias juntos e você vem se esforçando muito desde que voltou. Achei que merecia uma recompensa.

— Sei.

— Teria colocado debaixo da árvore do seu dormitório, mas achei melhor entregar em mãos.

Ela continuou me encarando com uma sobrancelha arqueada por mais alguns segundos, até que enfim pareceu aceitar a explicação.

— O que é? — Rose perguntou, sacudindo o pacote ao lado do ouvido, na esperança de ouvir algum barulho.

— Abra.

Sem qualquer cuidado, ela rasgou o papel lilás.

— Um iPod?

— Você comentou algumas vezes que gostaria de poder ouvir alguma música durante nossas corridas.

— Para preencher o silêncio nesses momentos. Sim.

— Eu prefiro pensar enquanto corro. Você prefere ouvir música. Por isso o presente.

— O que você tanto pensa enquanto corre, afinal?

— Gostou do presente ou não, Rose? Se não gostou, eu posso...

— Não! — ela se apressou a falar quando tentei pegar a caixa de volta. — Eu adorei. De verdade. Estou surpresa, mas adorei.

Rose levou a pequena caixa ao peito, abraçando-a com as duas mãos, e abriu um sorriso. Aquele sorriso que ela tão constantemente direcionava em minha direção e que sempre fazia meu coração acelerar e me deixava com vontade de abraçá-la.

— Vá descansar. Nos veremos amanhã, nesse mesmo horário — falei enquanto começava a me afastar, levando comigo a minha insanidade.

— Dimitri, espera — ela chamou e eu me voltei de onde estava, perto da porta que levava ao ginásio. Rose rapidamente se aproximou, não esperando que eu o fizesse.

Foi a minha vez de encarar o embrulho em papel pardo que ela me estendia, sem saber o que fazer.

— Vai, pega logo. Não quero ficar aqui com cara de idiota por ter comprado algo tão bobo depois de você me dar um presente incrível.

Aceitei o presente e rasguei o papel como ela tinha feito. Era um livro. Um livro que não tinha nada de bobo, como ela mencionara. Se tratava da primeira edição de um faroeste antigo, de um dos meus autores preferidos. Um que eu nunca tinha conseguido encontrar.

— Como você sabia que eu gostava?

— Depois de te ver lendo livros desse cara por meses? — ela devolveu com ironia.

— Mas esse livro está esgotado.

— Você devia aprender a usar a internet, sabe? Tem uma coisinha chamada eBay. Acho que você se daria bem lá.

— Eu sei usar a... — Rolei os olhos e bufei. — Você está apenas me provocando.

Ela riu, confirmando minhas palavras.

— Sei que um livro não se compara ao iPod que você me deu, mas eu achei que você fosse gostar.

— E gostei. Muito mesmo. Eu não ficaria tão feliz assim com um iPod.

— Incrível como o Dimitri feliz é igualzinho ao Dimitri de sempre.

— Dimitri de sempre?

Rose levou as duas mãos ao rosto e, ao tirá-las, tinha uma expressão séria e até um pouco carrancuda.

— Preste atenção, Rose — ela falou, tentando imitar uma voz masculina com um ridículo sotaque russo. — Se concentre, Rose. Obrigada pelo presente, Rose.

A gargalhada brotou espontaneamente, sem que eu conseguisse controlar.

— Isso não sou eu.

— Claro que é. Igualzinho.

— Não mesmo.

Enquanto eu ainda ria, Rose se aproximou mais. Talvez eu ainda estivesse focado na sua fraca imitação, ainda rindo e desconcentrado. Ou talvez eu realmente não quisesse me afastar. Porque quando ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou meu rosto, eu não me movi um centímetro sequer.

— Feliz Natal, Dimitri — ela murmurou ainda muito perto.

Talvez eu devesse ter recuado naquele instante. Não, eu sabia que deveria ter recuado. Sabia que deveria ter feito qualquer coisa que não incluísse uma mão na sua cintura. Mas foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

O tempo pareceu ficar suspenso pelos segundos ou minutos em que ficamos nos encarando, rostos muito próximos, respirações muito pesadas. Conseguia sentir seu hálito, seu perfume doce, sentir o calor que emanava da sua pele. Ela deu o último passo que faltava para colar nossos corpos, mas eu não reclamei, porque tinha sido a minha mão que a puxara para perto. Meu olhar caiu para seus lábios no exato instante em que ela passou a língua entre eles.

— Roza.

Tenho quase certeza que fui eu que tomei a iniciativa e a puxei pela nuca antes de cobrir seus lábios. Ou talvez tenham sido suas mãos que me puxaram pelos cabelos. Mas quem iniciou, na verdade, não importava. Nós dois queríamos aquilo. Tanto que, em segundos, eu já a prensava contra a porta fechada, beijando-a como se tentasse matar uma sede depois de longos dias no deserto. Rose me beijava de volta com a mesma intensidade e nada mudou até que ouvimos um ruído lá fora.

Nós dois nos sobressaltamos e nos afastamos como um raio, cada um indo para um canto da sala. Alguém tinha entrado no ginásio, mas já ouvíamos os passos se afastando novamente. Estávamos sozinhos outra vez.

No entanto, mesmo com o corpo queimando e ansiando por mais, eu sabia que não poderia continuar de onde tinha parado. Não poderia nem mesmo deixar que aquilo voltasse a acontecer. Rose também sabia disso.

Sem uma palavra, ela pegou suas coisas e saiu, levando consigo seu presente de Natal.

Antes de sair, peguei o meu que tinha caído no chão durante o beijo. O beijo que tinha sido o melhor presente de todos.


End file.
